Uthman Abdul Rahim Mohammed Uthman
| place_of_birth = Malal, Pakistan | date_of_arrest = 2001-12-15 | place_of_arrest = Pakistan | arresting_authority = Pakistani police | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Yemeni | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 27 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge {unlawfully detained) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Uthman Abdul Rahim Mohammed Uthman is a Yemeni who is unlawfully detained in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba. Born on March 5, 1982, in Malal, Pakistan, he was a traveling religious teacher. He was ostensibly refused exit from Afghanistan by the Taliban. When he escaped the country in December 2001,New York Times, Uthman Abdul Rahim Mohammed Uthman, he turned himself over to Pakistani authorities asking them to take him to the Yemeni embassy, but was instead handed over to the American military as an "enemy combatant" whom they alleged had received al-Qaeda training based on his admission that he had met Osama bin Laden, and had "seen" a rifle while visiting a Taliban home. Uthman's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 27, and his name has alternately been given as Uthman H. al-Rahim. As of July 10, 2010, Uthman Abdul Rahim Mohammed Uthman has been held at Guantanamo for eight years six months. On February 24, 2010, Judge Henry H. Kennedy granted Uthman the writ of habeas corpus. He is the 44th Guantanamo prisoner to receive a merits decision on the legality of his detention, and the 33rd Guantanamo prisoner to have had his detention declared illegal by the courts. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal, listing the alleged facts that led to his detainment. His memo accused him of the following: Statement Uthman did not participate in the hearing of his CSRT. But he dictated a statement that answered each allegation, point by point. Uthman denied all knowledge of the Tarnak Farms, and any participation in, or training for military operations. He stated that he had never even heard of "al-Qaeda" until after he was brought to Guantanamo. He said he had traveled to Afghanistan to teach the Koran; that he had been prevented from leaving, first by the Taliban, and later by the opening of hostilities. He said when he arrived in Pakistan he voluntarily turned himself in to Pakistani authorities, who he expected would help him reach the Yemeni Embassy. The final paragraph of his statement read: :"The Detainee asks that the Tribunal make their decision with the truth and that all the information in his unclassified summary are lies and fabricated to hold him. He went to Pakistan and Afghanistan to teach the Koran and he taught the Koran in Yemen before he left for Pakistan. The Detainee states that he is innocent and the whole world is his witness." First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A three page Summary of Evidence memo was drafted for his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing. The memo listed eighteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and seven "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A four page Summary of Evidence memo was drafted for his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing. The memo listed twenty-seven "primary factors favoring continued detention" and eight "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Third annual Administrative Review Board hearing A five page Summary of Evidence memo was drafted for his third annual Administrative Review Board hearing. The memo listed thirty-two "primary factors favoring continued detention" and eight "primary factors favoring release or transfer". References External links * The Black Hole of Guantánamo Andy Worthington March 2, 2010 * Judge Rules Yemeni’s Detention at Guantánamo Based Solely on Torture Andy Worthington April 4, 2010 * Judge Henry H. Kennedy Jr.’s unclassified opinion (March 2010) * Judge Henry H. Kennedy Jr.’s revised unclassified opinion (April 2010) * DOJ’s Troubled Case Against Uthman ProPublica, October. 8, 2010 * A Tale of 2 Gitmo Opinions: Ruling Altered to Hide Evidence of Dead, Tortured Witnesses – video report by ''Democracy Now! Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1982 births Category:Pakistani people